Sketch My Love
by ashes and cinders
Summary: A hidden talent and hidden feelings are revealed. An argument ensues. Will all turn out right in the end?


**Author's note: My fourth OHSHC fic! This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. This story takes place after the end of the anime. Please let me know what you think!**

Club hours had ended and the hosts had just said their goodbyes to their guests.

The twins turned to look and see Haruhi hunched over something on her table.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Kaoru asked her.

Haruhi quickly placed her arms over the pages of the book she was hunched over.

"Oh nothing! Just some schoolwork!" Haruhi laughed. The twins looked at each other, they could tell she was lying because the tips of her ears turned pink.

She quickly packed up her stuff and started heading for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow guys."

xxx

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and shared the same site: "we have to get that notebook."

The next day while Haruhi was doing cleanup Hikaru and Kaoru slipped into the changing room.

It took them a moment for them to find Haruhi's bag. Kaoru was keeping watch at the door while Hikaru rummaged through her bag.

"Hurry up! It won't be much longer and she'll be done!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Hikaru whispered back, still rummaging around. "Got it!"

They did a little happy dance, stuffed the book into Hikaru's bag and rushed out trying to look innocent.

They exited the music room with the rest of the Host Club.

"Night guys!" They said in unison as they left.

xxx

When the twins had finally reached their room inside their grand mansion, they sat down on Hikaru's bed with the notebook between them and just stared at it. After a few minutes they looked at each other.

"What do you suppose is in it Hikaru?"

"Well it's definitely not biology homework, that's for sure," he said to his brother.

"I wonder what's in there that Haruhi wanted to hide so badly."

"Maybe it's her diary?" Hikaru guessed with a wicked grin.

Kaoru grinned as well, "Let's find out."

They opened the front cover and were totally unprepared for what they saw.

They flipped each page and were more amazed with each than they were with the last.

She had drawn pictures of each of them in perfect detail. Pictures of Mori and Honey together, pictures of the twins where she had clearly marked which was Hikaru and which was Kaoru, she even had a picture of Kyoya typing away on his laptop.

It was surprising the number of pictures there were of Tamaki: pictures of his eyes, pictures and poses; but nothing was more surprising than the last sketch in the book. The last sketch was the only picture that had Haruhi in it. It was an image of Haruhi wrapped in Tamaki's arms with her looking back and him looking down at her. The twins could feel the love in her gaze. They also noticed water marks on this page that were not on the others: her tears. At the bottom of the page where a signature would have been where the words "I wish".

Kaoru looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Hikaru," was all he could say, his brother understood and looked up from the page.

"I know, "he said simply.

"Who would've guessed she had such talent? Or that she noticed so much about us? "

'Tono is an idiot," Hikaru gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"We all know that," his twin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, he really is an idiot. We all know he loves her and after everything they've been through he still hasn't told her. And she's crying because of it!"

His brother nodded in agreement and then says with the mischievous smile, "Well then, maybe someone should set Tono straight."

xxx

The twins have been giving Tamaki the cold shoulder all day, even during club hours. He had thought they were pulling a prank on him, even when they pulled him into the prep room after everyone had left. He even laughed when they pushed him up against the wall and gave him a pair of deadly glares.

"Ha ha ha! Real funny you two! You got me!"

Kaoru turned to his twin and said, "Hikaru, he thinks we are joking."

Hikaru gave an evil smile, punched his hand into his palm and said, "Well then, Kaoru, why don't we let him have the punchline?"

Tamaki begin to chuckle nervously.

"O-okay guys! Joke's over!"

"You still think we are joking, " said Kaoru.

"But we are not," finished Hikaru.

Tamaki's eyes went wide, realizing they were serious.

"What brought this on you guys?"

"You hurt her," they growled together.

"Her who? What are you talking about?!"

"You hurt Haruhi," growled Hikaru.

"You made her cry," said Kaoru angrily.

"What? No I didn't! I would never hurt Haruhi!" Tamaki tried to defend himself.

"But you did," they said in unison.

Tamaki looked frightened for a moment, then said, "Prove it. "

"We are so glad you said that, "said Kaoru while Hikaru grabbed the notebook from his bag.

"What's that?" asked Tamaki, looking sideways at the leather bound journal.

"Your proof," Hikaru said and dropped the book at his feet. Kaoru let him go and the brothers left the prep room, leaving behind a dazed Tamaki to stare alternately between the door and the book dropped at his feet.

When he finally calm down from his encounter with the twins he bent down and picked up the book and took it to the couch where he usually entertain his guests.

He flipped through the first few pages and he was amazed at the details of the pictures.

He never realized she paid such attention to all of them.

He laughed at the pictures of Honey and admired the detail of the picture of Kyoya on his computer.

When he flipped a few more pages he was floored. There were pictures of him. Sketches of him in costumes from the club, images of him running down the field during kick the can, he especially liked one that depicted him playing the piano.

How could they never have noticed she paid such close attention?

He turned the page from the piano sketch. His eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

It was the only sketch in the journal that had Haruhi in it and from what he could see she didn't do herself justice. What was most surprising about the image was that he was in it as well.

In the picture he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She was looking up at him with an emotion in her eyes that, try as he might, he could not decipher.

As he stared longer at the picture he noticed the water marks on the page.

'Tears? Why would my sweet Haruhi cry?'

And then he saw the words at the bottom of the page and almost cried himself.

The twins were right, he _had_ hurt Haruhi.

"So what will you do now?" The twins asked in unison, coming out from behind a pillar.

Tamaki's head shot up, the twins could see the pain in his eyes.

"You were there the whole time?" Tamaki asked, still stunned.

"We needed to make sure," Kaoru started.

"You understood," Hikaru finished.

"I hurt her," Tamaki added.

"That's not all we wanted you to see, Tono," Kaoru explained.

"We wanted you to see how stupid you're being. We all know you love Haruhi, have known it from the start," Hikaru said.

Tamaki opened his mouth, about to protest.

"We all know it, Boss," Kaoru jumped in. "What none of us can figure out is how after everything you've been through together, you still haven't told her."

"She brought me back for the club," Tamaki weakly argued.

"You really are an idiot!" Hikaru shouted at him.

"Hikaru," Kaoru held his brother back, trying to calm him down.

"You didn't see the pain in her eyes when you announced your engagement to Eclair! You didn't see the determination when she took that carriage to get you back! Do you really think she'd do all that, then draw that sketch, if she just wanted to be _**friends**_?"

Tamaki's face fell further, he put his head in his hands and said, just barely loud enough for them to hear, "I don't deserve her."

Hikaru stopped resisting his brother's attempts to calm him. Both his and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Boss?" Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"I never said anything because I never thought I had a chance with her. Not only is she beautiful, but she's also the smartest, strongest girl I've ever known. Now I see that I might have a chance and it took me hurting her to see it, "he continued whispering while shaking his head.

"Boss, you know now. You srill have a chance to make it right," Hikaru said, now fully calm.

"I just want to make her happy, to give her the life she deserves," Tamaki looked up at the twins.

"Then tell her that, Boss. She obviously cares about you, we all see that. You still have a shot," Kaoru insisted.

"I'm siding with the twins," said a black haired boy stepping out of the shadows.

All three of the boys nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Kyoya -senpai! How long have you been there?" Hikaru asked.

"Long enough to see the both of you threaten our _~ahem~_ fearless leader," he chuckled at the end and then continued. "And the twins are also right about all of us knowing your feelings for Haruhi long before you ever began to realize, The only person that doesn't know is Haruhi."

"Yeah, even some of our clients caught on after everyone found out Haruhi is a girl," Hikaru interjected.  
"Some of them have been coming just to see what happens between you two," Kaoru added.

"I had no idea," Tamaki said astonished.

"Now you do," Kyoya answered smugly.

 **"So fix it!"** The twins added together.

"I don't know how!"

X  
Two days had passed and Haruhi still couldn't find her journal. She had searched everywhere she could think of. Maybe she'd search the music room again after club hours. She could only hope no one had found it... If her secret got out...

X  
After the ladies had left for the evening Kyoya pulled Tamaki into the storage room. The twins had informed him as they left that Haruhi was still in the music room (probably looking for her journal). With any luck he would get Tamaki to spill his guts at just the right moment...

"What is it with all of you pulling me into the changing room?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I just want to talk," Kyoya said calmly.

"And that required you dragging me into the prep room?"

"I figured you would not wish to discuss this in the open, but if you wish, we can talk in the music room."

"Discuss what?" Tamaki asked.

'Got him,' Kyoya chuckled internally.

"Whether or not you've spoken to Haruhi-"

"Sshhh!" Tamaki cut him off, "Not so loud!"

"I wasn't being loud, you are and it doesn't matter because we are the last ones here," Kyoya grinned and his glasses gleamed.

Tamaki relaxed somewhat and Kyoya continued.

X  
Haruhi had checked in every couch and under every table and still hadn't found her journal. The only place she hadn't checked yet was the prep room.

'Might as well check there before I go home.'

She was just about to enter the prep room when she heard voices, one of which had just said her name.

X  
"So you still haven't told Haruhi," Kyoya stated.

"What should I say?! And when should I try to say it? "

"Well imagine that, the king is at a loss for words. I never thought I'd see the day, " Kyoya chuckled darkly.

"This is serious, Kyoya! What am I supposed to say to her? " Tamaki cried.

"You could start by telling her what the twins showed you yesterday. Then you can tell her how you felt about it. "

"I- I don't know how," Tamaki said with a defeated voice.

"How did you feel when you saw the pictures she drew of you?" Kyoya prodded.

Tamaki was silent for a moment.

"Surprised. I never thought she paid such close attention to us, to me. "

"And the last sketch? "

Tamaki's voice cracked, "It broke my heart… To see that I had hurt her. Of all the men in the world she drew a picture of herself with me. And she definitely didn't do her self justice. "

"How so? Why do you say that? "

"Because it's like she can't see how wonderful she is! Beautiful, smart, strong, hard-working and loyal. She depicted herself as a dull character. "

"Yes, but how did you feel that she depicted the two of you in an intimate position? "

Tamaki's cheeks turned rosy and he stuttered, "I told you, I was surprised. "

"Yes, but what else? " Kyoya pushed further.

"I- I never thought she could view me that way."

Kyoya's eyebrows raised as if to say, 'continue'.

"Kyoya, I-I've never felt this way before. I'm in love with her, and I've just been too afraid to admit it, even to myself, because I thought I had no chance."

xxx

Haruhi had run the moment she heard them mention her sketchbook. She couldn't bear to hear anymore. Dropping her bag, she ran for the exit.

"Haruhi!" the twins cried along with Honey and Mori's shouts, she paid no mind and kept running.

Xxx

Kyoya and Tamaki both turned towards the door when they heard something hit the floor and ran out when they heard their friends call after Haruhi.

"She ran Boss!" Hikaru yelled.

"We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," Kaoru explained.

Tamaki didn't need to hear anything else and sprinted off in the direction they indicated.

He came to a halt when the hall divided into two corridors. Which way should he go? How was he ever going to find her?!

"Tamaki," a calm voice said. Tamiki's back stiffened as he turned to face the Chairman.

"Sir."

Seeing the distress on his son's face, he decided to help him out. He pointed to the corridor on the right and said, "She went that way. It looked like she might be heading towards the gardens."

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Thank you sir." He turned to leave but gave pause as he heard the Chairman's departing words,

"And son, I wish to hear how it turns out, tonight over dinner."

The two went their separate ways.

Tamaki ran as fast as his legs would carry him, now that he had a general direction, he had a pretty good idea of where she was heading.

The gazebo in the maze.

Xxx

Haruhi ran as fast as she could, where to she didn't know until she finally arrived there. The covered table in the middle of the maze. It figured she would end up here, one of the places that reminded her the most of him.

It was all she could do to make it under the table before the waterworks started. She curled up in a ball and put her head in her knees, wishing more than anything she could forget what just happened.

Xxx

Tamaki hurried as fast as his feet could carry him. He needed to find her! He needed to explain!

He could see now he had kept silent too long and as a result he had hurt her.

As he approached the rose covered gazebo he could hear the sound of sniffling and it broke his heart.

"Haruhi?" He asked quietly, approaching slowly, as if she were a wounded animal.

Her head shot up and her eyes became steely.

"Go away Senpai!"

"Haruhi I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you invaded my privacy like that!" she shouted at him, standing up.

"The twins gave it to me, I didn't know what it was, but I— "

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" She turned and run away from him.

Xxx

Haruhi gave the twins the cold shoulder all during class the next day. She ate lunch in their classroom and at the end of the day she went straight home. The members of the Host Club were disappointed as were the customers. Even though they knew she was a girl now, they still enjoyed her company.

"No Haru-chan?" Honey wailed.

"I can't believe she skipped out on club!" Hikaru said.

"And she ignored us all day!" Kaoru added.

"How can she skip club? What about her debt?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya remained quiet. Haruhi asked after the fair that no one know about her debt being cleared. He would keep silent… for now.

Xxx

After 3 days of Haruhi skipping club, the twins decided to confront her after class.

"Haruhi!"

She continued walking away.

"Hey Haruhi!" They yelled again in unison.

She spun around to face them.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you planning on coming to club?"

"No," she replied curtly.

"Now how can you keep skipping?" Hikaru asked.

"You're never going to pay off that debt if you don't show!" Kaoru sing-songed.

"My debt is paid off."

"What?!"

"You want to know more, talk to Kyoya-senpai."

And she turned to walk away.

Xxx

"Kyoya-senpai!" The twins chimed as they walked into music room 3.

"Yes…"

"What is going on with Haruhi, she hasn't been here for days!" Hikaru started.

"Yeah, she says she doesn't have to come anymore and we should ask you why!" Kaoru added.

"Well, she was right, we can't force her to come here."

Tamaki could only sit back and try not to regress from horror.

"Yeah, she said her debt had been paid off!" The twins added.

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock.

"But how is that possible Kyo-chan? Haru-chan still had a lot to work off!" Honey interjected.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag." Kyoya started, pushing his glasses up. "Haruhi's debt has been paid off since the Ouran Fair."

"WHAT?!" The remaining members yelled, even Mori's eyes bugged out.

"Her debt has been paid."

Tamaki's eyes grew wider.

"So Haru-chan stayed even though she didn't have to?"

"Yes. Her debt was paid off _before_ Tamaki tried to leave for France," Kyoya made sure to emphasize this, hoping his very dense friend would get the message.

If it was even possible, Tamaki's eyes grew wider.

' _She stayed because she wanted to?'_ Tamaki thought, awestruck. ' _And she left because I'm an idiot.'_

Tamaki could do nothing but put his head in his hands and try not to cry.

Kyoya saw his best friend's actions. " i'm sure we'll think of someway to get her back, it may not be too late to make things right." At this, he said the leather bound journal in Tamaki's lap.

Xxx

The next day was not a school day so Tamaki decided to visit the Fujioka residence… and grovel.

In the worst case scenario, her father would open the door. He shuttered to think of what her father would do to him.

Unfortunately, luck not on his side. When he knocked on the door to their apartment, it was Mr. Fujioka who answered.

"Uh-uh… Hello Mr. Fujioka!" Tamaki scrambled to explain himself.

"What do you want Suoh?" Ramka growled. "Whatever you did to my little girl…"

"I didn't mean to, I swear! I didn't know how she felt. I'm an idiot! I know that now. Haruhi, please just give me a chance!"

"She doesn't want to see you boy, so go away!"

Tamaki deflated. "Alright, I'll go. But please, give this to her?" He handed Ramka the journal. "The twins rook it, they said they're sorry. I looked at it as well. I know it doesn't excuse it, but I am sorry."

Tamaki turned and walked back to his waiting car.

Ramka walked back into the apartment, journal in hand. He opened Haruhi's door to see her sitting at her desk.

"Hey kiddo, I have this for you." He set the journal beside her. Haruhi looked up at him. "Suoh just dropped it off, but you heard that, didn't you?"

"Kinda hard to miss. He's not exactly quiet."

Ramka laughed as he exited the room, "I leave for work late tonight, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad."

Xxx

Once her father left the room, she shifted her attention to her journal. She could see Little colored papers sticking out of the book and soon realized they were sticky notes.

When she opened to the first page, she found the first note. It read:

 _ **Haruhi,**_

 _ **Please read this, though I wouldn't blame you if you threw it away. I am VERY sorry! I'm sorry I invaded your privacy, but most of all I'm sorry that I hurt you.**_

She flipped to where she saw the next note, on the page with the picture of Honey and Mori.

 _ **I never realized you paid such close attention to us.**_

The next one was in between the pictures of Hikart and Kaoru.

 _ **Or that you knew us so well. (I can say without a doubt, this one had an effect on the twins)**_

Haruhi stopped for a moment. Did she really have that kind of effect on them? She had heard the twins were kind of twisted before she met them. It probably wasn't easy always being mistaken for someone else…

She continued to flip until she found the next one, finding it on the picture of Kyoya.

 _ **The detail is amazing!**_

The next was on one of her personal favorites: Tamaki playing the grand piano.

 _ **Can I get a print of this? I believe the Chairman would like it to hang in his office and he'd love it that much more if he knew it was your work.**_

Haruhi blushed and turned to the last page, there were two notes on the sketch, the first at the top read:

 _ **You don't do yourself justice. You're much prettier.**_

Haruhi blushed a deeper shade of red and looked to the last note, right next to where a signature should have been, right next to her sorrow filled words:

 _ **This is my wish, too.**_

 _ **Will you please forgive a moron who was too stupid to see what was there all along?**_

Haruhi's heart beat fast, almost to the point of pounding out of her chest. He felt the same? He was admitting to being an idiot? Haruhi gained a look of determination, stood up from her desk and walked into the living room where she met her father.

"I'm headed out."

"Where to sweetie?"

"The art shop, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No dear, but thank you for asking," Ramka stood and gave his daughter a hug as she headed out the door he added, "be safe."

Haruhi nodded and walked out.

Ramka sighed, "Well, Kotoko? We knew it would happen someday. She could do a lot worse than Tamaki, even if he is a little dense."

Xxx

Club ended for the day and Tamaki heaved a sigh. Still no Haruhi today. It had been 2 days since he returned her journal and he still hadn't seen her. Was she still mad? Had he lost his chance?

As the Club emptied and the others began cleaning, Tamaki decided to go to the piano and see if the ivory keys soothed his aching heart.

When he reached the grand he found a large cloth covered object with a sticky note in the center with his name on it. In Haruhi's handwriting!

He quickly lifted the cloth and what he found made him gasp and brought tears to his eyes.

"What is it Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Whatcha got there boss?" The twins chimed.

"Yes Tamaki, what is it?" Kyoya smirked, he had caught Haruhi sneaking the parcel into the music room before club, but he had not mentioned it.

"It's…it's…."

It was a sketch of the entire club. Tamaki at his throne, Kyoya at his right with a clipboard, Mori standing behind with Honey on his shoulders, the twins next to him and last… Haruhi sat at his immediate left, with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen on her face.

"Woah…"

"Wow"

"Hmmm…"

"Her attention to detail is quite remarkable, we should definitely have it framed…"

"So you like it?" A small voice chimed in and all heads whipped around to face her, though none faster than Tamaki.

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi you're here!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Haruhi, good to see you."

Haruhi looked to Tamaki. "Well…"

Tamaki finally came to his senses and rushed up to her, grabbing her hands.

"It's perfect, but…"

"But?" Haruhi began to worry. Tamaki chuckled when he saw this and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Nothing beats the original." The he leaned down and kissed her.

They broke apart when they heard the cheers of not only their friends but of all their clients. They also saw the twins making rounds with a bucket collecting money.

"All lost bets pay here!" Yelled Kaoru.

Tamaki grumbled something like " _rotten twins."_

Haruhi laughed but stopped abruptly when Hikaru yelled:

"All proceeds go to the honeymoon!"

The couple blushed deep scarlet and Tamaki took to chasing the twins around the room.

Some things never change.

 **AN: Here you go! Please review! Also: the second chapter to "Accidentally in Love" is in the works!**


End file.
